


【赛博朋克2077】圣多明戈的人间♂牧场

by Lorna117



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, 混乱邪恶警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorna117/pseuds/Lorna117
Summary: 黑客男V在圣多明戈做委托时，失手被抓。注：mob男V，文末克里V，混邪预警，片段灭文式pwp
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, mob male V
Kudos: 15





	【赛博朋克2077】圣多明戈的人间♂牧场

**Author's Note:**

> 混乱邪恶警告，有人间牧场、超梦洗脑调教、口饲胃管、拘束捆绑、道具插入、尿道调教等。  
> 是架空世界，强尼身体存活，所以没有relic。  
> 是做委托时失手被抓的本子剧情。  
> 小学生文笔流水账预警。

V眼前一片黑暗，他的脸上蒙着蓝色塑料布制成的头套，只有口鼻的位置开了洞。他的嘴里塞着一个阻止他合上嘴的口球，口水不受控地从嘴角溢出。一根塑料管穿过口球上的小孔经过口腔插入食道，管子另一段则连在一旁的机械装置上，有位“饲养员”会定期过来推动加压注射器的推杆，把水和糊状的食物打入V的胃部。这根进入食道的细管一插入就让V感到十分痛苦，他当时恨不得伸手一下子把它全拽出来，但他做不到。V的四肢都被人折叠起来用拘束套捆住了，四个拘束套上的数根皮带牢牢地固定在焊死于地面的铁架子上。于是V被迫四肢着地，弯曲脊椎撅起臀部，像一只家畜般维持着一个任人鱼肉的姿势。  
V的手臂被捆起来了，但手背还露在外面。那上面有一个留置针，不知名的药物被注入V的身体。他本来结实的胸部，逐渐变得柔软白嫩。持续注射药物几天之后，他的乳头溢出了白色的乳汁。透明的玻璃筒套在他的乳头上，不小的吸力让乳晕都被气压压进去了一部分。小筒连着的机器无情地榨取V的“牛奶”，把乳白色的浓稠液体收集到一个标有刻度的玻璃罐里。持续不断的榨乳带来的快感让V一直硬着，但一根细细的震动棒堵在他的尿道口，他可怜兮兮的阴茎只能颤抖着溢出些半透明的前列腺液。几个开到最高档的跳蛋被胡乱地塞在他的后穴里，它们互相挤压着改变位置。细线连着的跳蛋开关自然垂下，随着穴内的震动，像牛的尾巴一样扫来扫去。  
这些束缚和快感就让V很难挣脱了，身为黑客的他本就不擅长肢体搏斗。更糟的是，蓝色头套里还藏着一个改装过的超梦头环，迫使V深度体验一段极度荒诞的黑超梦中：一段视角是一只乳牛的超梦。  
在超梦之外，V像一只乳牛一样被机器榨着奶；在超梦之中，V也在体验被捏着乳头挤奶的感觉。  
一开始V还能保持清醒，努力让自己知道他是人类而非乳牛，甚至尝试通过计算超梦的循环播放次数来推断自己被关了多久。但随着时间的流逝，他的意识逐渐模糊，逐渐沉沦于这段黑超梦中。  
所幸，为了防止V的四肢坏死，每隔一段时间就会有人来松开他的束缚，往他的脖子上挂上一个有一枚铃铛的项圈，牵着他在房间内伴随着清脆的铃铛声走几圈。  
V的这位“饲养员”经常会起不该有的色心，他会摘下V的头套和口球，让V给他口交。在超梦头环离开的这段时间，V是清醒的。他努力抓住这个机会，假装十分温顺地为“饲养员”口交，同时寻找脱身的机会。  
V找到了机会，但他过于心急了。他乘“饲养员”没有防备的时候勒晕了对方，却没料到房间之外还有别的看守。长时间的束缚和营养不良让他被轻易地制服了，等待他的将是残忍至极的惩罚。  
恼羞成怒的“饲养员”把他两脚大开固定在冰冷的台子上，将一根给动物采精用的电击棒插入他的后穴，抵住那块要命的软肉，不带半点怜悯地打开了开关。V被电到什么也射不出来，只能翻着白眼，在灭顶的高潮中射出淡黄色的尿液。他射出的所有液体，包括精液和尿液，都被“饲养员”收集起来混在营养糊里，逼他用嘴慢慢地喝进去，在充分品尝了味道后才被允许咽下。  
在这次失败的逃跑之后，对V的看管更加严格了，每次放松都会有至少两个人看着他。超梦头环也不再被摘下，他终于迷失在这段黑超梦中，认为自己真的是一头小乳牛。  
一个月后。  
“没想到住在北橡区的人口味也这么重？居然会出高价买下这头雄性的乳牛。”  
“你是不知道啊，那些表面上光鲜亮丽的富人，背地里的行为可变态了。”  
“都闭嘴，快把货物搬下来，我们赶紧走人。”  
两个人把一个带有透气孔的大箱子从哥伦布货车上卸下来，搬到停车场一个不起眼的角落。  
在这些人离开之后不久，一辆雷菲尔德“湖女之剑-桂妮薇儿”以极快的速度冲进停车场，一个急刹停在箱子边上。  
白发的男人从车上跳下来，输入正确的密码打开箱子。V正蜷缩在箱子里，赤裸的身体被装饰用的彩带缠绕着，一根震动棒插在他的后穴里，还在“嗡嗡”地震动。  
克里·欧罗迪恩皱着眉，手指挑起一根彩带。这些带子真的只是装饰用的，只要轻轻一用力就能扯碎，但在箱子打开后V完全没有尝试挣扎的迹象。克里扳过V的脑袋，看到他无神的双眼才明白了原因。克里悔恨地抓着头发，如果他早点找到V的话，V也不至于变成现在这个样子。这时后悔也于事无补，克里叹了口气，忍住想把罪魁祸首千刀万剐的心情，伸手去抽出那个震动棒，V却哽咽着摆动腰肢把它吞得更深。他只好让震动棒留在V的后穴里，扯掉那些彩带把V抱起来放进桂妮薇儿的副驾驶座，完全不在意V的体液会流到昂贵的真皮座椅上。  
克里在发动汽车前，把V额前的一缕头发撩到他的耳后，抚摸他的脸颊安慰道：“没事的……已经没事了，我会照顾好你的。”  
他会把V带回自己的别墅好好照顾，直到V恢复神智。

  
end

**Author's Note:**

> 注：应该会有个H/C的克里V后续……不过肯定会ooc就是了……也说不定不会写。


End file.
